Forbidden
by KatiaSwift
Summary: Duchess Satine Kryze falls head-over-heels in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi, leaving some interesting problems. Will Satine and Obi-Wan, despite the Jedi Code and their differences, manage to get back together, even if it takes many years? Recently updated! Not one of my best stories, but my girlfriend convinced me to let it stay.
1. Secret Love and Eavesdropping Cadets

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the first chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars. Though sometimes I'm insane enough to think I do. But I don't. If I owned Star Wars, I wouldn't be a teenage girl, I'd be a middle-aged guy with a honking beard. No offense, Mr. Lucas. Anyways, I don't own Star Wars!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

Forbidden  
Satine Kryze's story; regarding the fact that she fell head over heels in love with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi during a plot to take over Mandalore. She realizes that she is pregnant, and when she goes, under cover of night, to tell Obi-Wan, he thinks that she loves someone else, and runs from the scene, leaving Satine distraught, to raise their child…alone.

Satine Kryze sat on a bench inside the palace, trying frantically to hide the fact that her feet were fidgeting like mad. She was nervous, and had admitted it to herself long ago; but… what was she going to say to the person who she had loved for so long, and yet not seen for… fourteen years. Satine sighed. No use procrastinating; he was already here. Why not get it over with?

"Stand, think regal, imposing, beautiful, and MARCH!" she instructed herself, gliding out of the small room into the hallway, her guards taking their position behind her. Oh boy, was this going to be a visit to remember.

Later, Satine was drinking some hot tea as she looked out the window of her quarters. "Why is Death Watch doing this?" she asked herself. A surprise Mandalorian snowstorm had hit Sundari, and Satine was watching the snow fall outside. It was not a normal thing, for the snow to make it through Sundari's shields, but Satine was enjoying it.

"The only thing that would make this perfect," she murmured, "Is if Obi-Wan were here, watching it snow with me."

A familiar voice tut-tutted in amusement. "A little bird told me that you wanted to watch the snow with me?" Obi-Wan asked.

Satine whirled. "Oh, Obi-Wan!" she murmured, flinging herself into his arms. When he released her, she murmured, "Care to climb to the top of the building and watch the snow from there?"

He smiled. "Rather dangerous, isn't it, Satine?" she smiled. "You're my knight in… well, kind of dirty, mismatched pieces of armor. Nothing can harm either of us!"

Obi-Wan scowled. "'Dirty, mismatched pieces of armor'?" He asked.

Satine nodded, and he laughed, grabbing her around the waist and sweeping her off her feet. They climbed the fire escape on the palace, Satine carrying two warm blankets, Obi-Wan floating two mugs of tea with the Force.

When they got to the top, Satine spread one blanket on top of the flat roof, while Obi-Wan set the mugs of tea down. Satine flopped over backwards on the blanket, pulling the other one over top of her.

She patted the spot beside her, calling, "Obi-Wan, come watch the snow! It's so beautiful!"

He grudgingly lay down on the blanket, handing Satine one of the tea mugs and keeping another for himself.

Satine looked up at the snowflakes falling. "It's so…beautiful," she whispered, reaching over and grasping Obi-Wan's hand. His head shot up, and he looked at their hands as she patted his. "Oh, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

He put his arm around her. "I wish I had left the Jedi Order when I was younger, Satine. Then we could be together, without laws to force us apart."

Satine smiled. "For now, we'll just have to settle for tonight, then."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "Yes," he admitted, "Tonight." And she kissed him, the Jedi Master and the Duchess of Mandalore, outside, in the snow.

"Obi-Wan, she murmured, wrapping her arms around his 'mismatched pieces of armor,' "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Satine." Obi-Wan smiled, watching the Duchess as she fell asleep in his arms. He gently wrapped her in a blanket, carrying her down the fire escape. He lay her in her bed, pulling the blanket over her, just as she woke.

"Obi…" she murmured.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Satine, you should go back to sleep," he began, but Satine stopped him.

"Obi, did you _really mean what you said about tonight?"_

Obi-Wan sighed. "Satine, it's quite late…" but he was stopped by Satine's beautiful blue gaze, looking up at him with pleading. He melted. "Yes, Satine, I meant every word."

She smiled. "One requirement of sleeping in _my bed is that the mismatched pieces of armor __have to go," she said, watching him._

Obi-Wan sighed. "The sacrifices I make for love," he said, taking off his boots, his armpieces, and the shoulder protectors.

Satine smiled, snuggling up to him. "My Jedi protector," she murmured.

Obi-Wan smiled, putting his arms around her. "Oh, Satine." He whispered.

_Three Months Later, Satine's Private Quarters_

Satine sat on a bench in her private quarters, looking stunned.

She had growled in a very un-pacifistic way at the ladies-in-waiting who had tried to serve her breakfast. She had talked to Padmé Amidala over a private holo-connection, and the Senator of Naboo and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano were coming here to visit. She couldn't have Obi-Wan come; not after what had happened. Satine was in disgrace, and she needed someone to talk to after this incredible event in her life. This was not something to be taken lightly, and Satine knew it, too. She got off the bench and paced, too nervous to sit and wait.

Later, Korkie Kryze and his fellow cadets were bringing their latest brainchild over to his aunt Satine's quarters. It was a plate of chocolate-chip-peanut-butter-and-Mandalorian-jam-thumbprint cookies. They had been bringing some sort of baked goods to his aunt every Thursday since Satine's little adventure, and she had always had tea with them afterwards. It was a nice little ritual, having tea with the Duchess of Mandalore every Thursday. How were they supposed to know that Korkie's aunt was having a VERY important, very private discussion with some friends inside her rooms at that moment?

Korkie was posed to knock on his aunt's door when he heard a voice. It was his aunt, talking in a high-pitched, hysterical voice.

"I just don't know what to do!" Satine said. "I can't tell Obi-Wan, because that would just be foolish, but who else CAN I tell?"

Korkie listened with wide eyes, looking at Soniee and motioning to his ear. She nodded and pulled four electronic listening devices out of her pocket, handing one to each of them and keeping one for herself, putting a tiny holorecorder next to the door as she listened.

"Obi-Wan in trouble? Now, that's a new one." A different voice said.

Korkie couldn't place it, but Lagos could. "Master Tano!" she hissed.

They all put their ears back to the door, eager to hear more of Korkie's aunt's conversation.

"Satine, everything is going to be all right! Obi-Wan will figure out eventually, even if you don't tell him, so you might as well."

Amis remembered this person and mouthed, "Senator Amidala!"

Korkie put his ear back to the door, trying to figure out just exactly what his aunt didn't want to tell Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a friend of hers, so why didn't she want to tell him?

"The people of Mandalore will probably go and join Death Watch when they see what I've done, there will probably be crowds out to assassinate me, even Korkie will be in danger!"

Master Tano's voice spoke again. "Korkie, huh? He was a good student."

Satine began to cry, and said, through her sobs, "He will be ashamed of me! It was only one night. Why, oh why, on the Force, did I have to get pregnant!"

Korkie backed away from the door. "Seven Tatooine hells!" he mouthed, dropping the plate of cookies.

All sounds stopped, except for the humming of a lightsaber.

Satine's voice asked, "What was that?"

Master Tano's voice said, "I'll go check it out. It could be someone who's up to no good."

Korkie looked frantically at Soniee, who gestured upward. The cadet followed her motion, his eyes landing on the oversized chandelier overhead. "Perfect!" he mouthed, boosting his friends up. Soniee managed to grab him at the last second and haul the panting cadet onto the chandelier just as the door slid open.

Master Tano's lightsaber came first, then the Jedi. "Just a plate of… cookies, I think." She called back into Satine's room.

Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine came to the door. "Oh, my nephew brings cookies every Thursday for me. He must have left these on the top step, and they fell down. The noise we heard was the plate breaking."

Master Tano began to laugh. "Let's go to lunch, and bring these cookies. I'm starved!"

Senator Amidala put her arm around Korkie's aunt and said, "Especially you, Satine. Let's go!" they climbed the stairs and left, closing the doors behind them.

Soniee counted to 100, and 100 again before they climbed down and snuck back to their cadet quarters. "Whew, that was a close one!"

Lagos laughed. "It sure was." Everyone looked up as Soniee's stomach made a loud growling sound. "It's not my fault!" she protested. "Hey, do we have any more of those cookies? I'm starving!"

They went to raid the kitchenette, leaving Korkie in his thoughts. "My aunt and Obi-Wan Kenobi? What could she be thinking? She's usually sensible, both for Mandalore and herself!"

Korkie sat up all night while his friends slept. "I should. No, I shouldn't. Yeah, I should. No, I shouldn't!" Eventually, he pulled on his clothes and snuck out, borrowing a speeder. He flew straight to his aunt's residence, where he knocked on the door, not even caring that it was one in the morning.

A guard came to the door. "Korkie, what are you doing here at one in the morning?" the guard asked sleepily.

Korkie glared, even though the guard had been his friend for years. "I'm here for some answers, and that's what I'm going to get!" he replied fiercely, barging past the guard into the room.

His aunt stumbled out of her room ten seconds later, wearing a sleeping robe, one slipper on and one off. She was carrying a deactivator, and looked mad. "Korkie, what in seven Tatooine hells are you doing?" she shouted at her nephew.

Korkie gulped. Now this didn't seem like such a great idea. "Aunty, I was bringing cookies yesterday when I heard you talking to Master Tano and Senator Amidala."

Satine seemed to slump. "No…" she whispered. "This is not how it was supposed to work."

She nearly fell, but Senator Amidala, who had come out of her room looking alert, carrying a sleek nosed silver blaster, caught her, lowering Korkie's aunt to the floor.

Korkie suddenly found himself on the floor with a green lightsaber at his throat."Surrender, Separatist!" Master Tano was obviously not looking where she was swinging, and probably thought he was… General Grievous? Asajj Ventress?

Korkie managed to choke out the words, over the heat of the lightsaber blade, "M-Master Tano! It's me, Korkie Kryze! I'm not General Grievous! Don't hurt me!"

Master Tano's lightsaber disappeared into its hilt, leaving her in a pink bathrobe with matching Wookiee slippers, to stare at him. "Korkie?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Korkie looked annoyed. "The Duchess is my aunt, Master Tano. I demand answers!"

Instantly, the lightsaber was back at Korkie's throat, humming loudly. "Don't… talk… that… way… to… a… Jedi!" Master Tano hissed.

Korkie held up his hands. "All right! I won't talk like that to you anymore! Just let me up!" she let Korkie up off the ground, and he made his way to Satine's couch, sitting down with a thump.

Five minutes later, the chaos was resolved and everybody was sitting down. Satine was crying softly into Senator Amidala's nightrobe, and the young woman was comforting Korkie's aunt. Master Tano still looked as if she wanted to kill him right there, but still held back, knowing that Satine would probably murder her to avenge her nephew if she killed him.

Korkie's thoughts on the fact were, _"This is awkward."_

Eventually, Satine lifted her head. "Korkie," she said, her voice strangled with tears, "I am so sorry. I should have known I could trust you, what with the fiasco over the corrupt Prime Minister. You are my only relative, and that should be enough."

Korkie got up and went to sit by his aunt. "Aunty, I'm sorry. If I hadn't heard you yesterday, this would have never happened."

Satine shook her head. "As soon as you could have noticed, this would have happened, but maybe worse. All the people of Mandalore would have betrayed me. You have made it that much easier."

Korkie suddenly felt warm, wet tears running down his cheeks, and he stifled them as best he could. "Aunty?" he asked in a small voice. "Could you tell me everything? I think that knowing would help me, and telling would probably help you."

Satine sniffed, and put on the first real smile that she had worn since the whole ordeal began. "Korkie," she said, laughing through her tears, "You're twelve; too young to know ALL of it, but I can tell you most of it."

Master Tano snorted loudly. "Twelve is too young? I walked in on two Knights breaking the code when I was ten!"

Senator Amidala laughed as well. "Satine, you are right. He doesn't need to hear ALL the details. However, you should tell him."

The Duchess of Mandalore nodded in agreement. "You see, Korkie, it was like this…"

…

After finishing her story, Satine looked up from the couch. "And that's all I wish to reveal," she said softly. "One night, and the Force punishes me. I don't know what this universe is coming to!"

Master Tano put a comforting arm around the Duchess, and sighed. "Now that this is all settled, I, personally think that the Duchess should go back to bed. After all, she is going to have a baby, and has a long day tomorrow, after all."

Satine laughed. "Ahsoka, I'm not an invalid!" she said, her eyes twinkling. "But, Korkie has classes tomorrow, so he had better go back to sleep. You may stay the rest of the night here, Korkie."

Korkie looked relieved. "Thanks, Aunty. I'm going to go to bed now." He went off to his room yawning.

Ahsoka and Padmé followed suit, Satine coming along behind. "Oh, Obi-Wan," she murmured, "What have I gotten myself into? I am just a pacifist, working to help her people!" she murmured sadly. Then the light went out, and they all slept.

* * *

**A/N: So, like it? I hope so... read and review!**

**May the Force be with you!**


	2. Satine's Lament

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the second chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

_Three Months Later, Satine's Private Quarters_

Satine had just been forced into an instrument of torture by three of her best friends; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala, and Anita Mierot.

Anita was the owner, waitress, and cook of Anita's, the café where Satine always went to have lunch. She had known about Obi-Wan for ages, ever since Satine took him out to lunch there, when the two were both young and foolish. Anita had made Satine admit it by banging the young Duchess's head against a frying pan, and they had been great friends ever since.

Satine coughed. "Are all these… corset _things_… this uncomfortable?" she asked, gasping for air.

Ahsoka nodded sympathetically. "A friend of mine accidentally got pregnant and needed to hide it, so we got her one of these. It works, up until around seventh month, when you can't fit anymore and there's a risk, so you can't wear it anymore. Just wear REALLY poufy dresses, and no one will be able to tell," the Togruta murmured, studying the corset the Duchess was wearing.

"You seem to be an expert on the subject," Satine said observantly.

Ahsoka blushed fire-engine red. "Don't ask. I just felt really sorry for my friend."

Satine sighed. "It's the first time I've seen him in… six months? I don't know what he'll think about the baby," she said, worrying.

Anita handed Padmé a red ball gown. "Good?" the café owner asked.

Satine shook her head. "Blue and green are the colors that Obi-Wan likes best," she said. "Try… the turquoise and green marina. That's the one I wore all those years ago, on the day I first met him. Oh, he _loved that dress."_

Satine smiled happily as the dress was fetched from her closet. "Perfect!" she said.

_About an Hour Later, Sundari Royal Ball_

Satine whirled in a circle gracefully, proud of the act that she was putting on. Really, the Duchess could barely breathe, as was indicated by her red face. She was just so happy to be back with Obi-Wan that she could care less how she felt.

What worried Satine was the fact that the baby would almost certainly be Force-sensitive, and the Jedi Order would take him or her away from home, Mandalore. What _really worried her was that Obi-Wan might be mad when she told him._

Obi-Wan almost certainly felt her distress, and he asked her, "Satine, what's the matter?"

She sighed. "Oh, Obi, I'll be just fine. It's a personal matter, nothing more." He seemed to know that she was hiding something from him, and also seemed to accept that.

As Satine twirled again, she noticed Korkie, Soniee, Ahsoka, Lagos, and Amis standing at the refreshments table. They all gave her the 'thumbs-up' sign, and Satine stifled a laugh.

Later that night, Satine took Obi-Wan home with her. The Duchess of Mandalore was shaking in her shoes, but Obi-Wan didn't notice. She sat him down on her couch and went to make some hot cocoa. She couldn't _stand _the smell of hot cocoa, at least not right now, but she would have to deal with it. The sacrifices one makes for love.

She handed him the mug of hot cocoa and said, "I'll be right back." She ran from the room to change out of the horrid corset, leaving Obi-Wan puzzled.

When she came back, the Duchess of Mandalore was wearing her pajamas and Wookiee slippers. She began to shake. "Obi, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I still love you, okay?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted in shock. "Satine!" he said. "You-you-you…"

Satine was glowing.

Obi-Wan got a sour look on his face. "Satine, I'm surprised at you! Cheating on me with another man, and having a baby as well! I can't believe it!"

Satine's face fell faster than a ruined soufflé, her mouth dropping open. Obi-Wan continued, fueled by anger and surprise. "From the looks of things, it was right around the incident with Death Watch! Cheating on me, right under my nose!"

Tears dripped down Satine's face, but Obi-Wan continued. "Don't expect to hear from me!" he shouted, walking out of Satine's apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Satine burst into tears, grabbing the blanket like a lifeline and tucking her face into a couch pillow. Why had Obi-Wan done that?

Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and the four Mandalorian cadets walked back to Satine's apartment laughing. Little did they know that Obi-Wan had left Satine.

When they arrived at Satine's apartment, Padmé, who was at the front of the line, stopped abruptly. Anakin slammed into her, Ahsoka slammed into him, and the cadets were like dominoes.

Satine didn't even move. Anakin managed to get up, and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Satine was obviously pregnant, and crying silently, tears running down her face.

Padmé got up, and, looking around, took charge by clapping her hand over Anakin's mouth and shoving him in a closet. "Cadets, go home, and take Master Skywalker with you. I don't care _what _you do with him, just do SOMETHING! Ahsoka, make sure that your Master shuts up about this. I'll deal with Satine."

Ahsoka escorted her stunned Master out of the closet and down the hall, the Mandalorian Cadets following.

Padmé ran over to the couch where Satine was sitting and sat next to her, hoping that the Duchess of Mandalore would be okay; and not even knowing what happened. "Satine?" she asked softly. "Do you want to talk?"

The Duchess began to cry again, and Padmé put her arm around the woman.

Eventually, Satine's sobs slowed, and she was able to tell her story.

"I ch-changed out of my corset, and came back, and-and…Obi-Wan, he… j-jumped to c-conclusions, and… he… thought I c-cheated on him. He l-left, and said, 'Don't expect to hear from me, Satine!' I m-might as well just j-jump out the w-window, because I have n-nothing to l-live for."

Padmé put her arm around Satine. "You have the baby, don't you? You've got Korkie, and the Cadets who bring you cookies every Thursday! You've got all the people of Mandalore! Don't let them down! Satine, _you _may not have anything to live for, but we live because of you."

Satine thought about this for a moment. "All right," she agreed, "I won't jump out the window. I need you guys, too." Padmé hugged her friend.

Satine sighed. "I really could use a chocolate bar…" Padmé laughed and went to get one from the kitchen. _  
_


	3. Order 66 and Satine's Part in it All

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the fourth chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

_Autumn, 19 BBY, Coruscant_

_A year and a half has passed; and Satine has a beautiful little girl, Samantha-Andromeda Kenobi, nicknamed Sammi-Ann. She now has someone to live for, so she is not so distraught, but still misses Obi-Wan more than anything. _

_She gave Sammi-Ann the last name 'Kenobi' in Obi-Wan's memory, but still does not try to go back to him for fear that he will reject her. Satine fears the day when Sammi-Ann will meet her father, for the Duchess of Mandalore knows that this will happen. _

_Padmé Amidala has been out of touch with Satine for nearly seven months, and no one can tell the Mandalorian anything about her friend's whereabouts. _

_Satine is worried, but something ominous is about to happen to Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and the entire Jedi Order... _

Ahsoka Tano sat huddled in the main ventilation shaft of the Jedi Temple, her friend Shanda sitting next to her. A small Togruta was sitting in Ahsoka's lap, Damari Rishanna, and a small girl named Mara Jade was sitting in Shanda's.

About ninety-eight more small children, all under the age of seven, were crying softly, all huddling in a large ball.

Ahsoka didn't know what had happened, and neither did Shanda. It was confusing, and horrifying, all at the same time. From what Ahsoka could figure out, Master Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side, betraying the Jedi Order and killing any Jedi who had not been struck down by the clones.

Ahsoka had gone numb when she realized that the clones had also betrayed the Republic, and she hoped Rex had not joined the traitors.

It was hours before anyone came to find them. Ahsoka heard a tapping noise, as if someone was frantically trying to get through the wall of the ventilation shaft. She drew her green lightsaber, Shanda pulling out her ice-blue one.

There was a noise like someone was using a blowtorch, and Shanda stiffened. "Younglings, get behind me! They're coming through!"

The wall fell inward, and a coughing Rex came through. "It's… just… me!" he said, sneezing loudly.

The younglings, not knowing that Rex was harmless, leaped on him, squealing, "For the Republic!" and beating him with toys, blankets, shoes, and dolls.

Rex freaked. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled, trying to leap out the hole that he had made with the blowtorch.

Ahsoka stopped him. "Younglings! Rex is our friend! He has come to save us! Give him some slack!" she bellowed.

100 small children turned to look at her before turning back to Rex.

He looked ready to run, but the younglings all hugged him, smothering the poor clone. "YAY!" they all yelled.

Rex groaned.

The Clone Captain had managed to get a hold of a Corellian freighter, and with Ahsoka and Shanda's help, was able to load the little kids on the ship.

Most of them were asleep within minutes, leaving Ahsoka to pilot and her friends to relax restlessly.

"Where to, Shanda?" The Togruta asked, taking the freighter out of Coruscanti space as quickly as possible.

Shanda thought for a moment. "I don't know, 'Soka. One of the neutral worlds, like Tatooine, Endor, or Mandalore."

Ahsoka brightened. "Mandalore! Duchess Satine has been a friend of mine for years! She'll help us!"

Ahsoka put the ship, which was named the _Millennium Falcon_, into hyperspace, leaving the death and destruction on Coruscant behind.

Satine Kryze picked up her one-year-old daughter, Sammi-Ann, and tickled her on the stomach. "Sammi-Ann, time for dinner, little one!"

The small girl, her scruffy blond hair flying everywhere, giggled and scrambled out of Satine's arms, heading for the kitchen door of Satine's small apartment.

Her mother grabbed her. "You, young lady, may be Force-sensitive, but _I'm_ your mother, and I can catch you!"

Sammi-Ann squealed, wriggling in her mother's arms. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Satine let down her guard long enough for Sammi-Ann to scramble away again.

"Coming!" Satine shouted at the door, hurrying to open it. The sight that greeted her was amazing.

Ahsoka Tano, a young girl about twelve with dark hair, and a clone with blue armor were standing outside Satine's apartment, along with about a hundred small children.

Ahsoka looked as if she had been through a crusade, she had a large gash in one of her montrals, and dirt all smudged on her face.

Satine shrieked. Ahsoka didn't even blink, she just led the younglings into Satine's apartment, simply saying, "We need help."

The Duchess of Mandalore helped Ahsoka sit down, ushering the younglings into her living room.

A small face appeared around the door frame of the kitchen; it was Sammi-Ann, her frizzy hair waving in an imaginary breeze.

Ahsoka wearily patted her lap. "Hey, Sammi-Ann, I hear you're one year old now," the Togruta said. The little girl, not noticing how tired her friend was, squealed and ran for Ahsoka's lap. The young Padawan swooped Sammi-Ann up in her arms.

"Ahsoka, what the _heck _happened to you?" the Togruta Padawan was grimacing as Satine cleaned the gash on her montral with hydrogen peroxide.

"Ow! Well, it's a long, sad story, but I'll tell it to you." By the time Ahsoka went over her experiences with Order 66, it was night already, and getting dark faster and faster.

Suddenly, the Togruta, who was now standing at Satine's counter, making a hundred peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches for the younglings, stumbled and fell, clutching her heart. "No," she whispered. "NO! NOT HER! PADMÉ!"

Satine rushed to her friend's side. "Ahsoka! What happened to you?" she asked frantically.

Ahsoka didn't even answer, she just began to cry bitterly. "P-Padmé's… gone!" she wailed. Satine helped the Togruta onto the couch.

"What happened to Padmé?" the Duchess asked, hoping beyond hope that her scenario was wrong.

"Sh-she's g-gone!" Ahsoka wailed.

Satine, letting the shock hit her, began to cry as well, mourning her lost friends, and the loss of democracy in the Republic.

Ahsoka had calmed down enough after the younglings went to bed to brainstorm with Satine, Shanda, and Rex on how to keep the younglings safe.

She was talking about some ideas that Padmé Amidala had told her about before her death, when something slipped out. "She had just told me her news, and then-oops!"

Satine looked at her quizzically. "Important news?" the Duchess repeated. "What about?"

Ahsoka groaned and slapped her forehead. "E Chu Ta, I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Satine gave her the 'you-tell-me-right-now-or-I'll-give-up-on-my-pacifist-beliefs-and-shoot-you-with-a-droid-deactivator' look. Ahsoka deflated.

"She told me that she was pregnant, and that I mustn't tell _anyone_. Then, she told me about a prophetic dream that she had, one where I needed to take some children to safety. At the time, we just though the children were refugees, but now I know better. She said that Mon Mothma had created a place where the children could be frozen in carbonite until everything calmed down. I think that such a place exists, on Endor. I say that we should take the younglings there."

Satine, after absorbing the amazing news, asked anxiously, "Is the baby all right?" Ahsoka smiled, rather sadly, and said, "The bab_ies_ are just fine, even thought their mother is gone. She had twins, Luke and Leia. The Force told me so."

Satine smiled faintly, trying to keep a light heart. "Well, this is settled. We set out for Endor in the morning."


	4. Mace Window vs Satine

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the fourth chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

Satine was left sitting at the controls. She sighed, and having nothing else to do, she began to relive a funny memory…

_Satine was about eight-and-a-half months pregnant and making herself a maple cream, peanut butter, and chocolate icing sandwich. Yuck! She had stopped trying to hide her pregnancy anymore; the Duchess had just told everybody that the baby's father had died in a tragic accident. In a way, it was true, for Obi-Wan had died in her the moment that he had left. _

_She finished making the sandwich and had begun to eat it when the door burst open and Mace Windu stormed through it, shouting, "Obi-Wan Kenobi has broken the Jedi Code and fallen in love… with YOU!" _

_Satine let out a startled squeak and pulled out her droid deactivator, aiming and shooting without a second thought. Now, a droid deactivator is definitely not fatal, but it sure does hurt. When she hit Windu, he stumbled backwards, right through Satine's prized stained glass window. He fell about… 500 feet, right into a Mandalorian garbage dumpster. _

_Satine was shocked at what she had done, but she picked up the empty jar of maple cream and hurled it out the window anyway. "Take that, Windu!" she howled, and to her satisfaction, she heard an "OW!" as the jar hit home. _

_The pacifist Duchess of Mandalore proceeded to throw everything in her garbage can, most of the things in her cupboard, three broken datapads, several frying pans, and a pot of overcooked porridge. _

_Every time Windu, who was by now trapped by the garbage and things Satine was throwing, let out another howl, Satine threw something else, like a kitchen chair or a string of holiday lights, or even the refresher unit. _

_Ahsoka and Padmé had woken to the noise of Satine's manic throwing, and were now standing and watching from the edges of the window. _

_"Take that! And that! How do you like potted plants, eh, Windu? Well, here's one for you!" Satine shouted, tossing a flowerpot over the broken threshold. _

Satine smiled fondly, leaning back in her chair. In the end, she had hauled him back up into her apartment and tortured him with a Jar Jar Binks imitation until he promised to never, ever tell anyone about her and Obi-Wan.

He had gone home looking like someone had put him through the garbage masher; and it was true, Satine, consumed by rage and hormones, had almost done so, but Padmé had persuaded her not to.

"If you put him through the garbage masher, then you can't torture him anymore. Do you really want that?"

Satine had admitted that she would rather torture him, so she had done so for the entire night.

Ahsoka's soft voice startled Satine out of her reverie; "We're coming up on Endor. Prepare to exit hyperspace!"

Satine went to the back to tell the younglings, Rex, and Shanda that they were ready to execute Operation Hide-Away (as they had dubbed it, for lack of a better name).

Sammi-Ann was asleep on Satine's chest, and the Duchess sighed. Even though the Republic was screwed, life could always go on._  
_


	5. A Knight Alone and a Place For Jedi

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the fifth chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ came in for a silent landing in one of Endor's beautiful forests.

Satine, Ahsoka, Shanda, Rex, and the younglings filed out, Satine clutching a wriggling Sammi-Ann.

There was a white flag hanging from a tree up ahead, and Ahsoka and Shanda had confirmed the presence of Force-sensitives nearby.

They trekked through the forest, heading for the flag, when suddenly; Ahsoka heard a noise and drew her green lightsaber, Shanda pulling out her blue one.

Mon Mothma, blaster drawn, came out from behind some shrubbery. "Oh, it's just you, Padawan Tano. Thank the Force!"

Ahsoka embraced Mon Mothma with relief. "We're just glad that you aren't a clone trooper," she said. "No offense, Rex."

The clone captain smiled. "None taken, Commander."

Mon Mothma looked grave. "_Stormtrooper_, Ahsoka," she corrected. "The Empire has declared the Jedi to be traitors to the Republic, and so they have created an Empire to 'protect' democracy. Have you seen Senator Amidala? She has not shown up in the 'Imperial Senate' lately, and we are all worried."

Satine began to cry, and Shanda stepped up to comfort her.

Ahsoka's voice broke. "She's... dead, Senator Mothma," the Togruta said.

Mon Mothma's eyes brimmed over with tears. "Oh my," she murmured, sitting down with a thud on a fallen tree. "May the Force be with her."

The Chandrilan Senator, still stunned by her friend's death, led the way through the forest until they got to a small, nearly invisible cave.

Mon Mothma smiled at Satine's wrinkled nose. "It's a lot bigger than it looks, Duchess," she said.

Mon Mothma led them inside the cave, which opened up fast. "Han, I need you!" Mon Mothma called, explaining, "Han Solo is a young orphan boy who was living in the Coruscanti underworld with his Wookiee friend, Chewbacca. I hired him to help me in the Chambers, and he's been a _big _help."

A small boy with brown hair and a large Wookiee came running, skidding to a stop beside the Chandrilan. "Yes, Senator Mothma?" he asked politely.

Mon Mothma smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "We have a hundred younglings waiting here for the carbonite chambers. Could you and Chewie make them comfortable?"

Han saluted and ran off, calling to the younglings, "Follow me!"

Shanda was standing at the side of the carbonite pit, tears running down her cheeks. Satine had one arm around her, and was murmuring soothing words in Mando'a to her. "It's just s-so h-hard!" she wailed. All the younglings had been encased in carbonite, many with their favorite toys in hand.

Ahsoka came up behind her friend. "Shanda, are you going with them?" the young Togruta asked with difficulty, for it was a hard subject.

Shanda looked startled. "I never really thought about it," she said thoughtfully. "Are you?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I have my duty to the Force-sensitives who have not found this place yet," she said sadly. "I must become a smuggler, and take supplies to those who despise the Empire."

Shanda looked sad. "I'll go," she murmured, wrapping her arms around Ahsoka, then Rex, then Satine. She saluted to Mon Mothma, and ruffled Han's hair.

"Put me in, General Solo!" she said teasingly. Oh, how right she would be, in time.

Han Solo was trailing after Ahsoka with an adoring look on his face. "Did you come here in a _starship?" he asked._

Ahsoka sighed. "Yes, we came here in a Corellian freighter. Happy now?"

Han smiled, revealing one of his front teeth to be missing. "Can I see it?" he asked. Ahsoka sighed. "Little nerfherder," she mumbled. "Oh, all right. Try to keep up, will you?"

Han nodded again and happily followed them towards the _Millennium Falcon_. When he saw it, the little boy gasped. "I want to buy it when I grow up!" he exclaimed. "Right, Chewie? You can be my co-pilot!"

The Wookiee roared in agreement, lifting the little boy up on his shoulders. "What's her name?"

Ahsoka sighed again. "The ship? Why, she's the _Millennium Falcon_, of course!" Han smiled. "Can Chewie and I have a tour? PLEEEEEEASE?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes.

Ahsoka growled in annoyance. "Oh, all right."

Several hours later, the _Falcon _was flying away from Endor, heading for Tatooine, where Ahsoka would buy a ship for herself and set out to tour the galaxy.

Right now, fully knowing that she might never see Sammi-Ann and Satine again, she was holding the sleeping baby while she played cards with Satine.

"Ahsoka, I am going to miss you."

The Togruta smiled. "Oh, Satine, I'll miss you too."

The Duchess of Mandalore put her arm around the former Padawan. "I think it's time that you became a Jedi Knight, Ahsoka." She put out her hand, and Ahsoka, not knowing what else to do, dropped her lightsaber into Satine's hand.

Satine called Rex into the cockpit, and the Duchess, holding Sammi-Ann on her hip, spoke in a ringing tone. "Padawan Tano, kneel, please." Ahsoka knelt before Satine, and she kept using her 'royalty voice.' "I, as one of the only ones left who support the Republic, and democracy, I Knight you, Ahsoka Satsuki Tano, Jedi Knight of the Rebel Alliance. May The Force Be With You."

Satine ignited the Shien lightsaber with skill, as she had so often done with Obi-Wan's, and with one swift stroke downward, Ahsoka's Padawan braid fell to the floor, now just a string of silka beads.

One stood alone. She lacked a Padawan braid, which hung around her neck as a necklace. She was an apprentice no longer. She seemed to age twenty years as she hugged her two friends and kissed the sleeping baby on the nose. As Ahsoka boarded her small freighter, she waved goodbye to Rex, Satine, and Sammi-Ann. "May the Force be with us all," she said, just as the door of the ship closed and Ahsoka took off, losing herself within the comfort of the sky.


	6. Stalking The Stalker

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the sixth chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

_Twelve years later, Coruscant_

Thirteen-year-old Sammi-Ann Kenobi hummed to herself as she fried slices of nerfsteak in a pan.

Her mother, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, had taught her how to cook when she was five after telling her a story about her Cousin Korkie and Padawan Tano blowing up the kitchen when she was a baby.

Her mother's shuttle, the _Master Kenobi_, was a wonderful Mandalorian luxury cruiser with a kitchenette, and Sammi-Ann loved it. Her mom had a very important meeting in the Imperial Senate later that day, and the teenage girl would be home alone, at her mother's apartments on the 201st floor of 500 Republica.

Sammi-Ann _loved_ being home alone. Usually, she would dance around naked to awesome music and practice her lightsaber skills in the locked bathroom, for the Empire had forbidden all Jedi from living; and Sammi-Ann didn't want to be caught and found to be a Kenobi. That would be embarrassing!

When the _Master Kenobi _landed, Sammi-Ann pulled back her short, scruffy blond hair and pulled on a red and gold embroidered cloak. "Mom, I'm going to the mall!" she shouted, listening for Satine's sleepy reply.

"Don't get lost or kill anyone if you don't have to, dear!" Satine called down the stairs.

Sammi-Ann set out happily for the mall, intending to find some new robes for herself.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was heading for the shopping mall in disguise, aiming for a cup of caf. He suddenly caught a flash of red and gold; the same color of cloak that Satine always wore when she was in disguise.

He snuck up on the person; thinking that if it was Satine, she would recognize him, and if it wasn't, then they wouldn't. It was as simple as that. He snuck in towards the figure, who was whistling a Christmas song very happily.

Sammi-Ann suddenly stiffened, realizing through the Force that she was being followed. She turned, ever so slightly, and realized that her stalker was wearing dark brown robes. Darn. That didn't help her much, and Sammi-Ann knew it.

She decided to try her 'I'm stalking the stalker' routine, and so she set off towards a dark alley. Once in the shadows, she crouched and sprang, doing a triple back flip off a dumpster and landing, as silent as a mouse, behind the man. It had always worked on her Cousin Korkie when she was little, so Sammi-Ann was confident that it would work now. It didn't.

The man turned around and his hood fell off. Sammi-Ann was so surprised by what she saw that her hood fell off, too.

This man was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he was her father! She squeaked loudly and took off down the alley, heading back to the _Master Kenobi._

Obi-Wan ran after her, yelling, "Wait! I just want to talk!"

Eventually, Obi-Wan caught up with his daughter and sat on her, pinning the girl down. She promptly bit him, and he howled but didn't get up.

Eventually, Sammi-Ann stopped struggling. Obi-Wan asked her, "Excuse me, what is your name?"

She glared, knowing that her gig was up. "I, how _dare _you ask, am Samantha-Andromeda Martha Kenobi, heir to the throne of Mandalore, and your daughter, you stupid-head! Get off of me!"

Obi-Wan got a look on his face like he had just choked. "M-my… WHAT?"

Sammi-Ann looked pleased that she was able to scare him. "I am your daughter, dumbo! Get it right! Also, Mom says to tell you 'E Chu Ta' from both of us, and I agree."

Obi-Wan looked like he had just lost his best friend. "Satine… _said_ that?"

Sammi-Ann sighed. "No, I put that in. Still, I MEAN it!" Obi-Wan sighed, lost in his own little reverie. "I was wrong… oh, Satine, I love you more than ever now!"

Sammi-Ann sighed. "For one, EW! And for two, would you STOP using me as a bench?"

Obi-Wan got up. "Tell your mother that I'm sorry for ever doubting her, and that I will always love her, no matter of the strings attached. May the Force be with you, Samantha-Andromeda."

Sammi-Ann wrinkled her nose. "I go by Sammi-Ann, dad," she said. He sighed again. "All right. May the Force be with you, Sammi-Ann." He bowed, the traditional half-bow of respect, and she did the same.

Suddenly, he was gone, leaving Sammi-Ann with the impression that he had never come. She went back to the ship, and didn't tell her mother anything. Especially not what her father had said to tell her. She just had a feeling it would make everything worse._  
_


	7. Fate of The Jedi

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the seventh chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

_Eight Years Later, Satine's Private Apartments_

Twenty-year old Sammi-Ann Kenobi was stirring a batch of cake mix. Her mother was having guests over that night, and the young woman wanted things to be perfect for the party.

The holiday season was coming, and so the young Jedi mulled over what colors of frosting to put on the cake. Perhaps red, dark green, and white frosting? Maybe she could do one of her 'Kenobi Masterpieces' and create a small, sugar-spun starship, or perhaps a cake shaped and iced in the colors of Mandalore?

She thought it over, but suddenly gasped in pain, clutching at her heart. The bowl of cake mix fell to the floor, and she swore loudly. "MOMMM!" the young woman yelled, sitting down with a thump on the kitchen floor. The pain was horrible, and mixed with something that she recognized as sadness.

Satine, obviously sensing something wrong as well, clattered down the stairs to help her daughter. "Oh my goodness, Sammi-Ann! What's wrong?"

The young woman clutched at her heart again, and Satine helped her to the couch.

Sammi-Ann recovered enough to murmur, "Dad… no!" and the Duchess of Mandalore realized what hurt her daughter.

"Obi-Wan." She whispered with finality. Sammi-Ann nodded.

Satine lifted her head and looked Sammi-Ann in her deep blue eyes, so much like pools of sorrow at the moment.

"Sammi-Ann, I understand why your father has become one with the Force. What I don't understand is why he had to leave us behind."

Sammi-Ann burst into tears, and Satine helped her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Here, if you rest for a while, you'll feel better tomorrow. I'll bring you some tea later."

When Satine came up the stairs later, after the party, she found that Sammi-Ann was gone. All that was left was a note, written in her daughter's cheerful, messy scrawl. Satine picked it up and read it.

Mom,  
I am deeply sorry that I left without saying goodbye. You wouldn't have let me go, and I needed to. I couldn't live here, safe and sound on Mandalore, while knowing that my father died a Jedi, doing his part for the universe while I lived at home. I need to do my part to protect the galaxy. Don't worry, I won't be alone, Kyle will be with me!

I love you, Mom.  
May The Force Be With You,

Your Daughter, Jedi Knight Samantha-Andromeda Kenobi

Satine looked at the letter, written in Sammi-Ann's cheerful scrawl, so much like her father's messy handwriting, and wept. "Oh, Obi-Wan," she whispered, "Now I am _truly alone."_

She heard a voice, and thought that she was dreaming. "Satine," Obi-Wan's voice said, "While the Force is with you, you shall never be truly alone."

She whirled, and there he was, Obi-Wan Kenobi, her knight in dirty, mismatched pieces of armor. "Obi-Wan!" she cried, rushing into his arms.

It didn't matter that he was a blue, misty figure, for she could feel the warmth of his hug. "Obi…" she whispered. It had been so long since she had felt happy.

She realized that she had waited all of her life for this; to be held by Obi-Wan again, to finally be in his arms. She sighed happily. "Now I am complete…" Satine whispered.

The Duchess of Mandalore felt herself fading into sunlight, eternal bliss, until… "Satine! Don't die!"

She came back from the realm of light with a pop. Reality check. "I'm _not_ dying, you idiot!" she snapped, thwacking Obi-Wan on the head with the nearest thing she could find. It was one of the old Mandalorian Cadet boots, the ones that went with Sammi-Ann's old uniform.

"OW!" he yelled, stepping back. "Blast! Satine, what did you have to go and do that for?"

She laughed, flinging herself into his arms again. "It's a good thing that you're still material," she whispered, "Because if you weren't, I wouldn't get to have any fun, would I?"

Obi-Wan groaned. "You're impossible," he said. She smiled. "I know." The Force ghost held her tight, and as they stood there, in the sunlight that was filtering through Sammi-Ann's skylight, they began to dance._  
_


	8. She Never Made it Home

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the eighth chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

_Six years later, Tatooine_

Sammi-Ann was worried. Her husband had died three months ago in an Imperial attack on the Rebel base where he was stationed, when she was pregnant with her youngest, Mila-Li, who was just a few weeks old.

The young Mandalorian, far from her home with six children and a responsibility to the Rebel Alliance, had to go back to Mandalore. She was worried about what her mother would say, because Sammi-Ann had run away, gotten married, had six daughters, and never said a word to her mother.

She was now about to do so as she herded her six daughters; Lily-Wan, who was six, Athena, who was five, the twins, Lula-Tai and Lila-Tir, who were two, and Marta-Sian, who was one, on board her Mandalorian starship, the _Daughter of the Force._

Sammi-Ann was carrying her youngest, Mira-Li, and she shifted the sleeping baby around as she tried to sit down in the pilot's seat. Eventually, she gave up. "Lily-Wan," she called, "Will you take Mira-Li -careful, don't drop her! - and put her in the crib that I put in the escape pod?"

Lily-Wan cheerfully took her little sister in arms, calling, "Mama, is it the crib in the _Bogey_?" Lily-Wan and her sister Athena had named the five escape pods in the Daughter of the Force goofy things like Bogey, Jub-Jub, Mu-Gu, Foofie, and Dumbhead.

Sammi-Ann thought it was hilarious, but she said, "Yes, the crib I put in the _Bogey_. Don't drop her!"

Sammi-Ann made sure that her daughters were comfortable before she put the _Daughter of the Force_ into orbit around Tatooine, preparing to go into hyperspace. She got everyone settled and set the coordinates for Mandalore, her heart thumping faster and faster at the thought of her mother. The bliss of hyperspace calmed her, and the young mother let the Force flow through her, calming her thoughts and fears.

In a sudden moment of thought, she pulled out a holocom and typed in the set numbers of her mother's private com channel. "Cool, calm, and collected, Samantha," she addressed herself as the connection was put through to Satine.

Satine was pulling a brush through her hair as she prepared to get dressed in her regal costume. The Duchess looked at her hairpieces with disgust just as the holocom beeped.

Satine ran to get it, grateful to have a distraction. When she answered it, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Sammi-Ann's image, looking a few years older, yet lovelier than ever.

"Oh!" Satine cried.

Sammi-Ann looked apologetic. "Mom, I need you."

Satine regained her composure and snapped, "You left me! Why should I take you back after that? Six years, and not a peep out of you!"

Sammi-Ann looked sad. "If you don't want to take me back because of me, don't blame it on them. Lily-Wan, come here, and bring your sisters!"

Satine's eyes widened as a small girl, holding a _very _tiny baby, and four other girls walked into the viewfinder. All of them but one looked like Obi-Wan and Sammi-Ann, and she gasped. "Oh, my!"

Sammi-Ann escorted the girls into a line, saying, "Ready, MARCH! Positions 1-6, please!"

Satine managed a tiny smile. Apparently her daughter had so many children, she had to raise them military-style.

The girls lined up and Sammi-Ann spoke. "This is Lily-Wan Kenobi, holding Mira-Li Kenobi. Next to her is Athena Kenobi, and then the twins, Lula-Tai and Lila-Tir, then Marta-Sian. They are my daughters, and your granddaughters. My husband died three months ago in the Second Battle of Yavin IV, and I need you to help me, Mom. I love you, and I'm so sorry I left."

Satine's gaze softened. "All right, Sammi-Ann. I love you too, and my granddaughters. I'll help you. Just come home."

The transmission flickered out as the _Daughter of the Force_ burst out of hyperspace- right into a fleet of Stardestroyers.

Sammi-Ann yelled to her daughters, "Lily-Wan, take R4 and your sisters and go get in the _Bogey_! Eject the escape pod, and put it into hyperspace, coordinates 31-33-12! NOW!"

Sammi-Ann had modified her escape pods to have tiny hyperdrives. She was forever a lover of machinery, always making modifications.

Lily-Wan saluted, herding her sisters into the pod with R4-P17's help. The little girl, even though she had been trained to do this in an emergency, missed a few buttons when she was punching in the coordinates.

"R4! These are coordinates 13-13-113! Help me!"

R4-P17 whistled in alarm and rolled over to help her; but the hyperdrive was activating. There was nothing more they could do.

Lily-Wan could only watch and cry as her mother took out one, then two Stardestroyers.

A well-aimed blast took out the _Daughter of the Force_ like a supernova, and Lily-Wan screamed, "NO! MAMA!" as the small escape pod was catapulted off into deep space.

The coordinates took Lily-Wan, her sisters, and her droid to orbit around Naboo. The oldest girl, still suffering from her loss, managed to land the pod in the Gungan swamps, where she met a young Gungan girl about her age.

"Misa be'in Lulu. Yousa be lookin lost. Misa gonna take yousa home, okey-day?"

Lulu the Gungan took her newfound friends to a small hut on the edge of Otoh Gunga. "Mama," she called, and an older Gungan came out of the house, "Misa be findin a few girls. They'sa be lookin lost, so misa be takin they'sa here."

The older Gungan introduced herself as Pippa, Lulu's mother, and she took Lily-Wan and her sisters in after hearing their story. "Yousa be stayin with misa, until yousa little sister be'in old enough to live with yousa. That'sa be'in about a year."

And so the Kenobi girls and R4-S6 moved in with the Gungan family, still mourning the loss of their mother. Life went on.

The girls moved out when Lily-Wan was nine, and they lived in a tiny bubble at the edge of Otoh Gunga.

Sammi-Ann finally found peace within the Force, with her father once again. Satine's guard managed to find out about the Imperial ambush on her daughter's ship, and the Duchess of Mandalore had another loss to mourn, to grieve. First her husband, then her only child were lost to her.


	9. Together Forever at Last

**A/N: Hi!**

**This is the ninth and final chapter of my updated version of Forbidden, the love story featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank all my readers, and my best friend, Cassi. Without Cassi, none of this could have been possible. She taught me the finer points of a good format. THANK YOU CASSI! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!**

**May the Force be with you!**

**~KatiaSwift (Katia)**

* * *

_Seven Years Later, the Theed Plaza, Theed, Naboo_

Satine Kryze, now well into her seventies, was flying aboard her Mandalorian luxury cruiser, the _Master Kenobi_, to Naboo, where Queen Amidala (the second) was waiting to welcome her with some kind of surprise. What surprise, Satine didn't know, but she had to meet the leader of the Alliance, especially after all she had done.

It was amazing that the leader of the Alliance was a thirteen-year-old Jedi Master, the same age as her oldest granddaughter would have been, had she survived the attack on the _Daughter of the Force._

Oh, it made Satine heartsick to think about her granddaughters. How they could have lived, how she could have taught them how to cook, just like she had taught their mother, and how she could have gotten to know them.

Satine was startled out of her reverie by one of her guards saying, "M'lady, we are coming up on Naboo."

She fastened her seat belt and took the helm, pulling the _Master Kenobi _out from hyperspace around the beautiful planet.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, accidently returned to life by Padmé Amidala, paced around the Theed Plaza, nervously re-tracing his steps over and over. Katia, Ahsoka, and Anakin were trying to calm him down, but Obi-Wan had no use for calm.

"I don't even know what she's going to think!" he fretted.

Ahsoka tried her most soothing voice. "Master Kenobi," she said, "Satine will be glad to see you! Do you know how much she's _missed you_ over the past… thirty-four years?"

Obi-Wan winced. "I left her, Padawan! Oh, oops, forgive me, Master Tano. I forgot your status. To me, you are always the young Padawan I knew during the Clone Wars."

Ahsoka blushed prettily. "Why thank you, Master Kenobi," she said happily.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I just… don't know how to make it up to her."

Ahsoka smiled. "Let me tell you a little secret, Master Kenobi. Satine doesn't know her granddaughters, because they grew up here with the Gungans when they were younger, and they lived alone on Saleucami when they were older. She thinks they didn't survive the attack that killed their mother."

Obi-Wan looked up. "Oh." He said.

There wasn't much time left to be worried as a Mandalorian luxury cruiser entered the atmosphere.

Katia hastily attached his mismatched pieces of armor to his shoulders. "Go down there with your granddaughters and be sorry! Also, don't forget to duck if she throws things."

Obi-Wan nodded, too worried to take the leader of the Alliance's advice, and hurried off. Katia was part of the reception for Satine, so she managed to pull on her white ballet flats, lift up the hem of her dress, and run. She was wearing the ceremonial costume that she always wore when she wanted to look regal, and it worked.

She turned and skidded to a stop beside Ahsoka. "Do you think it looks horrible?" she asked, patting the white tape Dr. Vokara had stuck over the stitches that were healing her lightsaber gash, the one on her eyelid.

Anakin was cheerful, and for a good reason. "No, it looks fine," he assured her. "After all, you'll get a scar just like mine, and I am handsome!" he absentmindedly traced the thin semi-circular line that ran from above his eyebrow to below his eye.

Katia sighed. "If I wasn't part of the welcome party, I would be sitting on you by now. Ahsoka, would you do it for me?"

The Togruta smiled, revealing her sharp predator's teeth. "Sure, Katia!" she said cheerfully, tackling her former Master. "All right, Skyguy, you're going _down!"_

Katia hurried the girls, Obi-Wan, and R4-P17 into the Theed Spaceport's control tower. "Stay here, but watch for her, okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded mutely as Katia left to find the rest of the committee.

Katia whistled, and Milo Windsong and Serena Whitesun skidded to a stop behind her, Mrs. O'Leary on their heels.

Padmé, wearing her green Senate dress and a copper headpiece, followed by Sabé and Dormé, walked up beside her, ready to see her old friend again.

The ramp slowly lowered, and a beautiful figure floated out, wearing her regal outfit, complete with the hairpieces and headdress. Satine was old, but she still walked with grace, something that made her look younger than ever.

Suddenly, she dropped the regal look and flung herself into Padmé's arms. "Oh, Padmé, it is _wonderful to see you again!"_

The Senator of Naboo smiled, embracing her old friend. "It has been much too long, Satine."

As Padmé, Katia, and Mrs. O'Leary showed Satine towards the exit of the spaceport, Katia slowed down, intending to stall for time.

"Satine," she said, "We have not brought you here under the premises that we agreed to. We have brought you here to share beneficial information, and I think that it's time we did so."

Satine looked puzzled.

"You see," Katia said, "My sister and I are the last of our species, a race of women called Enchantresses. We can control all the power of the universe to do good. Now, one of the things an Enchantress is taught how to do is bring people back to life. Now, Padmé has some difficulties doing the harder aspects of an Enchantress's life, because she was given a special type of medicine by Master Yoda to protect her from the wrath of the Sith. The medicine erases our powers, Satine. Even though she lives again, because she brought her _own self back to life, the medicine has not worn off completely, and so she still cannot so the hardest things."_

Satine looked puzzled. "But… what does this have to do with my coming here?" she asked quizzically.

Katia smiled. "I'm getting to that. Now, during our little adventure on Dhrani, Padmé knew that Ahsoka needed medical attention quick. So, since she couldn't get to her in time, she overcame the hardest aspect of the medicine to throw, and brought someone back to life who could. Now, that person is closely connected to you, and we were thinking that you might want to meet again."

Satine saw a figure emerge from the control tower and gasped. "Obi-Wan!" she cried, flinging dignity to the wind and running into his arms.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I missed you so much!" she murmured, burying her face in his tunic.

"Satine, I missed you too," he said simply, and she began to cry. "Satine," he murmured into her hair, "I have to tell you something. Our granddaughters did not die in the attack on the _Daughter of the Force_. They are still alive, and have been living on their own for many years. The coordinates on their navicomputer were incorrectly put in, and they went to Naboo instead of Mandalore."

Satine was shocked. "B-but… where are they now, Obi?" he smiled. "Right here, Satine."

In perfect timing and unison, the six girls and their R4 unit filed out to stand in a line.

Lily-Wan spoke first. "Grandma, I am Lillian-Wan Kenobi, called Lily-Wan, and I am thirteen."

Then Athena. "Grandma, I am twelve-year-old Athena Kenobi."

The twins went next. "We are Lula-Tai Kenobi and Lila-Tir Kenobi, the twins. We are nine years old." They said in unison. Satine laughed softly, despite her surprise.

The second youngest, Marta, spoke. "Grandma, I am Marta-Sian Kenobi. I'm eight years old."

Finally, seven-year-old Mila-Li introduced herself. "I'm Mila-Li, and I'm seven!"

Satine still looked shocked, but managed to respond diplomatically. "I am Satine Kryze, and I'm seventy-six."

Mila-Li giggled, but shut up when Lily glared.

"Suddenly, Satine turned to Obi-Wan. "You little rat! You left me, when I was pregnant with their mother!" she yelled, pointing to her granddaughters. "You didn't even wait to hear my explanation! You… little… SLEEMO!"

Satine took off her shoe and whacked him with it, making all the Kenobi girls laugh.

Obi-Wan ran, Satine in hot pursuit, yelling insults and whacking him with her shoe.

Everyone followed them, laughing and talking. When they got up to the Plaza, they watched as Satine and Obi-Wan locked eyes in a fight.

"You… left me! Why should I have you back? How can you_ ever_ make it up to me, huh? Give me one good reason!"

Obi-Wan gave her a reason. He went down on one knee, right in the middle of the Plaza, pulling a small, velvet box from his pocket and opening it.

Everyone gasped as the diamond ring shone out, glittering in the sunlight. Even Ahsoka and Anakin stopped tackling each other and watched, spellbound.

"Here's your reason," he whispered.

Satine burst into tears.

"Satine," Obi-Wan said, "In all the years I've known you, there has always been a reason why we couldn't get married. First we were 'Too Young.' Then, it was, 'Too Soon to Make Big Decisions.' Then it was 'Not Enough Credits to Buy a Ring.' After that, 'The Jedi Order Does Not Allow Love.' Well, I have waited too long for this. Satine Kryze, will you marry me?"

Satine, tears still streaming down her face, answered. "Yes! Of course, you idiot! I thought you'd never ask!"

Obi-Wan stood up and carefully placed the ring on Satine's left ring finger. Satine moved forward, and they kissed while the watchers cheered.

Lily-Wan gave a great big happy sigh.

Mila-Li, on the other hand, looked disgusted. "EW! Lily-Wan, that's gross!" she said.

Lily swooped her little sister up. "No, no, Mila-Li," she said, "That's a good thing! When they kiss it means that they're back together- oh, why am I trying to tell a second grader this?"

Athena laughed, and they all cheered for Satine and Obi-Wan, together again at last.

_Two Weeks Later, The Jedi Temple, Naboo_

"And so, pronounce you, I do, Husband and Wife. Kiss the bride, you may, Master Obi-Wan." Said Yoda.

Obi-Wan kissed Satine, and everyone who was standing in the Room of a Thousand Fountains cheered.

_They were made for each other. Satine and Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan and Satine. That's how it always would be. Together forever… at last. _


End file.
